


Première

by cynical_taire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_taire/pseuds/cynical_taire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire are dead, and together fighting through Purgatory. Probably modern-era, but not mentioned. Much ship. Very ExR. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première

Enjolras carefully lowered the his blade, _Première_ , keeping his eyes level with the beast in front of him. Grantaire stood behind him, half obscured by his friend’s body. The leviathan closed in on Enjolras with a frightening intensity, which made the man pallor. But, with thoughts of the French Government, he was able to gather enough courage to slice off the leviathan’s head and surcease it. 

“I can’t believe this,” Enjolras grumbled, wiping the black liquid off of him. “After all of our work, we can’t even get to fucking heaven. We’re stuck in _purgatory_.”

Grantaire rolled his eyes. “Calm your revolutionary tits, Enjy. Who knows? Maybe this is heaven?”

“Then where are the others? And why was that thing… that _leviathan_ here? Why the hell would there be a _leviathan_ in heaven? Oh my Courfeyrac, what if we’re in hell?”

“Did you just use your best friend’s name in the place of God?”

“Yes. Yes I did.”

“Courfeyrac is godlike, I guess—”

A wave of sound pervaded through the rueful landscape, silencing both of the men. A shiver ran up Grantaire’s spine. A faint hiss echoed from somewhere around them.

“Get behind me,” Enjolras instructed, and, when Grantaire didn’t oblige, he forcefully pushed the cynic behind him.

  “I’m not gonna let you do all the fancy work,” Taire argued.

“For God’s sake—”

“DUCK!” 

Enjolras’s natural reaction was to follow the command, but he wasn’t quick enough. He was suddenly covered by some sort of humanoid creature, spinning around with it as if they were dancing the tarantella. Grantaire yanked the beast off of Enj, throwing it back with a loud exclamation of anger. 

“Still want me behind you?” Taire asked smugly, brandishing a handcrafted dagger he’d stolen off of the body of the vampire that attacked Enjolras. “I mean, in battle, not in sex, but I wouldn't mind th—”

“I got it, Grantaire. And yes—” The leader sucker punched another creature and stabbed it with _Première_. “—your assistance would be appreciated.”

After they’d finished slaughtering the group of purgatory monsters, Grantaire collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Enjolras put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

“We can do this,” Enj murmured, attempting to catch his breath. He held his hand out for the other man. “C’mon, R, we can do this.”

Taire—a common alias of his being R—glanced up at him, grabbed his hand, cautiously whispering, “ _Permets-tu_?”

Enjolras smiled and hoisted the cynic up, pressing his body against Grantaire’s as he got the man on his feet again. He hesitantly placed his hands on Taire’s bony hips, and blue eyes met green. 

“Let’s go. I hope we find a way out of here soon, it’s worse than a bivouac.”

R still seemed in shock. When he tried to respond, all that came out was something along the lines of a grunt, which made Enj laugh. Seeing the beautiful angel giggle, in turn, made the cynic grin.

Grantaire freed one of his hands only to push Enjolras’s luscious blond hair out of his eyes. The man truly was beautiful. Not handsome, but gracefully beautiful. And Grantaire was… Grantaire.

“Look.”

At Enjy’s words, Taire gazed upward. Flying above their heads were two beautiful birds: a red oriole and a black raven. Something about these animals gave the men an extra boost of encouragement, and they turned to face the rest of purgatory.

“Maybe the others are out there,” Grantaire whispered.

“Only one way to find out.”

They trudged forward into the unknown, still holding each other’s hand as tightly as possible to push back the fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick flash fanfiction I did for a project in school because I was in a Les Mis mood. I would be delighted to get feedback, and thank you for reading!


End file.
